1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of managing data stored in a storage device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, an image forming device having a box function is wide-spreading, of a type with which not only can users of the image forming device create their own storage areas known as “personal box”, but they can also utilize their own personal boxes to store their own document data such as, for example, image data and/or text data.
When it comes to the image forming device, the functionality thereof has now come to be diversified and the image forming device having scanner, fax, printer and networking functions is well known in the art. Such image forming device is generally referred to as a multifunction device or an MFP (a multifunction peripheral). In order to execute a particular job with the multifunction device or the MFP, job data indicative of the contents of such particular job are accommodated in a predetermined box.
Various methods of utilizing those functions efficiently have also been suggested in the art. For example, Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 11-134294, laid open to public inspection in 1999, discloses the system in which when an log-out instruction is given, a decision is made to determine if there is any previously instructed, but unfinished job. Should the unfinished jobs be found, indication is made to display a list of the unfinished job to the user to thereby avoid the possibility that the user without knowing the presence of the unfinished job may log out.
Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 11-161449, laid open to public inspection in 1999, discloses the system in which in the event that a print server detects the work station being logged out, the electric power supply of the printer device is switched from a normal mode to a power saving mode, and which thus enables the printer device to perform an efficient control of the electric power consumed by the printer device.
Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2002-142061, laid open to public inspection in 2002, discloses the system in which in the event that any event is found remaining unprocessed to the particular client, such unprocessed event can be processed when such client logs in.
Also, Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2001-333229, laid open to public inspection in 2001, discloses the system in which after a portion of the image data forwarded from a host computer, which portion contains the information on the user, has been extracted and the contents descriptive of the information on the user has subsequently been recognized, comparison is made to determine if the contents of the information on the user are identical with those of the user having logged in. In the event that the contents of the information on the user have been ascertained identical with those of the user having logged in, the image data so forwarded from the host computer is displayed by a display device and/or stored in an external storage device. However, in the event that the contents of the information on the user have been ascertained failing to match with those of the user having logged in, the image data so forwarded is discarded. In this way, capture of a document not desired by the user is inhibited to thereby provide a high security.
With the above described box function, the user can exchange document data with another user when such user stores the document data in a personal box unique to such another user or when such another user stores document data in a personal box unique to such user. As a matter of design, in terms of the security and data consistency, no one other than the limited users such as, for example, the owner of the personal box and the administrator can make access to such personal box. Thus, after the document data have been stored in the personal box owned by another user, the user can no longer make access to the document data stored by such user.
Under these circumstances, once the document data have been stored, the system disclosed in any one of the previously discussed unexamined patent publications is incapable of allowing the user to make access to the document data. Even though the need is arisen to ascertain the contents of such document data and/or to complete, i.e., correct or delete the text contained in such document data.
Although it may be contemplated to provide the user, who has stored the document data, with the access authority, this is uncalled for the user for whom the document data have been addressed because of security and data management.
In view of the foregoing problems and inconveniences, the present invention is devised to provide the system in which, in the event that a certain user stores document data in a personal box other than that owned by such certain user, such certain user can make access to such document data without detrimentally affecting the security and the convenience of data management.